


SATURDAY, 21:21

by sailorina



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, minute by minute, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorina/pseuds/sailorina
Summary: Sander has checked himself into an institution.Britt told Robbe that he was nothing more than a delusion.Robbe pours his heart out to his mother and she tells him, gently, to take things minute by minute.Soft one-shot.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	SATURDAY, 21:21

Sharp cheekbones cast shadows against hollowed cheeks that appear more angled with the straight, tight pull of Robbe’s lips. Fluorescent lighting beats down on him as he stalks through the quiet hall, brown jacket nearly shrugged off of his shoulder. He can feel an oncoming headache, the kind only a hospital can give you. It’s that ever-present buzz of the lights above that make his skin crawl, the sensation like static in his veins.

But he’s here to see his mama. She deserves to see him and if he’s being honest with himself — he rarely is — he needs to see her, too. Outside of her bedroom door, slightly ajar, he knocks and disappears inside.

It’s behind this door that Robbe’s heart flowers and rises into his throat, still beating. And it’s when he tells her Sander’s name that it falls out completely, followed by the flow of tears that he can’t stop. He blames himself. Over and over.

She’s a good mom. Messy hair and sunken eyes look different on her son and it hurts her to see him in so much pain. But she’s doing well and she can shoulder this for him. Tender thumbs swipe tears away from Robbe’s cheeks and she holds him for a moment. She lets him talk without interruption until his heartbroken words melt into soft whimpers and sobs that she doesn’t recognize anymore.

She tells him it’s not his fault. And she tells him that no one, not Britt and not her, is capable of telling Robbe how Sander feels.

“What he has is a part of him. A part of him that you fell in love with, without even knowing. Do you feel any differently now that you know?”

Robbe suddenly sees the bright blue flashing of light. Dizziness strikes him and he’s back in his body from hours ago, staring over Britt’s shoulder as Sander’s disconnected gaze stirs a hurricane of worry in the skater’s very core. He had worried. He had wanted to be there.

“No,” he answers thoughtfully. “It doesn’t change anything for me. But it was my fault—”

She softly places a finger against his lips. “Sander has made all of his own decisions when it came to you. Don’t take this away from him. When he’s ready, when you’re ready, see him. And take things a day at a time. If that’s too much, then take things an hour at a time. And if that’s too much, like you’ve done with me for so long, take it minute by minute.”

Minute by minute. Robbe could do that.

Time flurries by while he’s in his mother’s arms. He spares no tears for the remainder of his visit but they cry together. He’s happy she’s doing well.

He leaves. Her bedroom door remains slightly open as Robbe returns to the long and sterile hallway, though not empty. He must be in the middle of a transition, some patients leaving their rooms to attend a group session. He tries not to stare anyone in the eye and keeps his head ducked low — he’s not ashamed but he knows he looks terrible.

He collides with a solid back. When Robbe lifts his head to apologize he’s met with the soft patch of bleached white hair and the vision of a curved, angled jaw that turns toward him. Ocean eyes strike his heart and the smooth voice that follows is enough to make his breathing stop.

Sander reaches out and catches Robbe by the wrist to prevent his boyfriend from falling. It’s quick. Instinctive. His grip is one of protection with a hint of fear— what happens if he lets go? “Careful—”

“Sander, I—” Shock colors his expression.

“Did you break in just to find me?” A smile plays at Sander’s lips. He hasn’t let go.

“No, I— no, my mom—”

“She’s here?” It dawns on Sander. He’s starting to understand.

“I was just visiting her, I’m sorry.”

Sander’s puzzled. He doesn’t entirely remember every detail about that night. He’d been worried, unsure of what happened when he left the hotel room but of one thing he was certain: he was glad his boyfriend was here. “Do I get a visit next?” His fingertips creep into Robbe’s sleeve in search of the warmth of his wrist.

“.. Do you want me to?”

“I told you.” Sander’s long fingers curl around Robbe’s frail wrist and he pulls his boyfriend closer. His other arm snakes around his waist and their foreheads touch softly, Sander’s breathing soft and his eyes closing as he grounds himself in Robbe, “You won’t be getting rid of me that easily.”

“… Sander.. but Britt said—”

“Britt who? She’s not even on my visitor list. It’s just the two of us now.”

Silence.

“I said I was holding you. And I was never letting go.” Blue eyes open, raw and honest and looking into deep pools of brown that feel like home, Sander sighs out the next four words, “I’m not letting go.”

Robbe’s arms come around Sander’s frame. His face is pressed into a shoulder and there in the middle of the hallway, the world stops for them to take their first minute together.

Minute by minute. That’s all it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I originally posted this little fic on Tumblr and was encouraged to put it on Ao3 so other people could read it. It helped me cope with the hotel scenes and the aftermath. 
> 
> Consider reblogging or commenting! I'd love to hear your thoughts!!
> 
> The original post is on Tumblr here: https://sailorina.tumblr.com/post/189529340648/saturday-2121


End file.
